


Embrace Joy

by Itsallcominguprosestoday



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Childhood, Conflict, David Rose Deserves Nice Things, Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Fatherhood, M/M, Married Life, Minor Character Death, Parent-Child Relationship, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsallcominguprosestoday/pseuds/Itsallcominguprosestoday
Summary: On the eve of their first anniversary Patrick and David receive news that could change their future.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Rachel
Comments: 17
Kudos: 82





	1. Prologue

Prologue:  
Rachel could never have foreseen this day. Sitting outside of a rundown roadside motel, crying over a man that she thought would be her happy ever after. Eight months ago, her high school sweetheart proposed and she couldn’t have been happier. They were in the process of planning their wedding but when they finally set a date, her future husband got quiet and distant. At first, she thought it was just a bit of nerves until one night he came by her apartment and told her that he couldn’t marry her and he would be leaving town to allow them both a start fresh.  
She was in shock and kept asking him why. He just kept saying that they couldn’t make each other happy and that he needed to move on. It felt like they kept going around in circles with her asking why and him apologizing but not really giving her any reason why he was blowing up their life. With a final “I’m sorry” he walked out of the door and out of her life.  
…  
It was heartbreaking each time she had to tell someone that the wedding had been called off. Even worst was the pitying looks from people who knew what had happened. She was so angry and sad that she wallowed for months trying to understand why he would do this to her.  
She made call after call but he never answered a single call and when she sent text messages all she got was replies like: “I’m sorry”, “please move on”, “I want you to be happy”. There was so much to tell him, she needed to speak to him! How on earth could she be happy without him? What would her future look like without him?  
In a moment of desperation, she reached out to his parents hoping that they would give her some information: where he was living now, why he left, was he ever going to come back? She needed to speak with him; it was too important not to. His mother tried to be supportive and said “just give him time honey he’ll come back to you. You two are perfect for each other.” While getting the supportive message from his mother gave her some hope, it did little to give her the answers she was looking for.  
Her friends tried to get her out of her post break up funk and encouraged her to get out and socialize with them but there was so much going on it her life and she had gotten so little sleep over the past few months. With her mom’s support she went out for a few hours with some girlfriends. They were all getting drinks so she pulled herself together and went out for a few hours.  
Looking back, she still couldn’t believe that as she went to grab a water from the bar that she would finally hear where her fiancé had run off to. Two of his high school teammates were joking about the funny name of the town that “Patty” was living in. Rachel quickly pulled out her phone and found that the town was only a few hours away.  
Without a plan in place she jumped into her car and made the trip to this mystery town. The few hours passed quickly but it was too late to start her search that night; so, when she arrived, she checked into the only lodging in town some rundown motel. The next morning after getting off the phone with her mom she began her search. Not really knowing where to start her search she went into the motel office see if there were any local hangout spots or if the employee working the desk happened to know her fiancé.  
While in the office she ran into another guest, a girl unlike anyone she’d ever met. The girl listened to her story of heartbreak and was surprisingly kind and encouraging. She stopped at the local café and the waitress was friendly but had her head in the clouds. It really seemed like the people of this strangely named town were just as odd as its name. She tried to strike up a conversation with a few folks in the café and while they were all friendly, they seemed to be in their own world. Once she had finished her meal, she walked around the town hoping that she might see her fiancé and could find a way to tell him about the past few months. She realized that she had left her phone back in her room after a few hours wondering the small town.  
As she was returning back to the motel she ran back into the girl, she met that morning. Both had updated each other on their days and being unlucky in love. The girl in hopes that it would cheer her up invited Rachel to her family barbecue in the field behind the motel. As they walked around the corner, she never could have expected that she would find her fiancé sitting and laughing with this girl’s family.  
As soon as she as their eyes connected, she could see first surprise and then fear sprayed across his face. What was he so scared of that he had to call off their wedding and leave town?  
…  
Gay… her fiancé was gay. How could she not have seen it? She realized that she was the only woman he was ever really interested in; she thought it was a sign that they were meant to be together. He was always so gentlemanly with her; waiting for her to make the first move when things got physical, but really it was because he wasn’t interested. So many questions flew through her head at once.  
How could he have not known until now?  
Why would he propose?  
Why wouldn’t he just tell her?  
Who was the man that just ran off?  
What was his relationship with that man?  
After Patrick ran off after the tall dark-haired man, she was left to awkwardly introduce herself to the Rose family. Patrick returned and asked the two young women to take care of “David” before stepping over to Rachel.  
“Rach we need to talk”  
…  
They both sat and cried while he shared his story. He said that he never meant to hurt her but that he couldn’t carry on trying to be the person he thought the others wanted him to be. He smiled when he shared that he’d already met a guy and while the relationship is new, he told her that he had never been happier with this “David”. He was starting a new life and it felt like hers with ending.  
He told her that he hoped that she could forgive him and that he would always love her, but was not in love with her. He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and left her sitting in her car.  
She couldn’t stay here in the place where he is starting his new life and finding love with someone else. She wept for a few more minutes before pulling herself together. She wiped her eyes and turn the ignition before pulling on to the road.  
She didn’t know how seeing Patrick again would have gone but she never would have guessed that this would be the outcome. There was no future with the two of them and she needed to find a way to move on. She felt numb and didn’t know what she would do next, but she had to be strong. She arrived at her apartment and couldn’t really remember most of her drive home; it was like she was in a trance.  
Quietly she entered her apartment and found her mother asleep on the couch. She moved to the bedroom without waking the sleeping woman. Rachel looked over the room and noted that over the past few months the space had changed a lot. It was much messier than before her engagement but even with everything that happened today and over the past few months so still would not change one thing. That one thing was just waking as she made her way across the room to a white wooden crib in the corner. Her sweet little girl with the doe eyes was just opening her eyes and Rachel takes her daughter into her arms and places a soft kiss to her head.  
She whispers to the girl “well my little love nugget, it looks like it is you and me against the world.”


	2. Three years later

Chapter One:  
Three and half years later: 

It was mid-morning and Patrick was sitting in their store helping customers as they trickled in; it was amazing that his husband’s idea had been received so well by the towns people and people came from all over the county to get their favorite products from their beautiful yet humble shop. Patrick was so grateful for the life that he had. He had a handsome and loving husband after denying himself for so long the happiness he deserved, a business that was wildly successful, and best news of all his parents had just told him over the weekend that now that they were both retiring that they are moving to Elm Valley to be closer to him and David. Sometimes he had to pinch himself, to believe that he could be so lucky. He did feel sadness sometimes when he thought about the people that he hurt to get here; his parents, friends and especially Rachel who after he told her the truth cut all ties with him. He hoped that she found happiness that she so deserved. 

While there was downtime between customers, he sat at his computer finishing his plan for a surprise trip for his first anniversary with David. He hoped that his husband would like a weekend trip to Chicago to see one of David’s favorite artists at the Museum of Contemporary Art and a tour of the best Chicago deep dish pizzas, plus a couple’s massage that would end in Patrick giving his husband a “happy ending” in their suite at the 4 star hotel on the magnificent mile and if Patrick got to see Wrigley Field then it would just be icing on the cake. 

Patrick looked at the clock and knew that his husband would be breezing in shortly with his morning cup of tea and so he pulled up their inventory spreadsheets as to not spoil the surprise. As he was closing the last window of his trip plans, the bell over the door chimed; looking up he expected to see his husband coming through the doorway in one of his signature sweaters that shows off his broad shoulders and tapered waist. But the last person he expected walk through the door.  
…  
“Rebecca, what a surprise. what are you doing here?” Patrick asked amazed to see his ex-fiancé mother walk through the door. The O’Neill’s always made Patrick feel like part of the family and missed spending time with the women as much as he did her daughter. It was clear to Patrick that over the last few years Rebecca had started to show her age; a bit more grey in her hair and seemed smaller in a way he couldn’t place but still had the same warmth in her smile that he remembered.  
Patrick stepped around the counter to pull the women into a hug when once again the door opened and his husband arrived. Releasing the woman, he smiled at her before turning to his husband who looked a bit befuddled at Patrick hugging some strange woman their store. 

“David, meet Rebecca…Rachel’s Mother” Patrick says happily. David sets their drinks on the counter and turns to the woman standing next to his husband. David holds out his hand awkwardly as Patrick introduces them. “Rebecca this is my husband David Rose.” They exchange pleasantries and Patrick feels a bit strange introducing the man he married to the woman he thought would be his mother-in-law.  
Once there is a break in the introductions Rebecca asks, “Patty could we speak in private?”  
The woman can see the two men clearly have a whole conversation without a word and the taller man gives a soft smile before giving a quick kiss to Patrick’s cheek and sends them on their way.  
…  
They are seated at a café down the street a few minutes later. Patrick greets a few folks as they take a seat; it is clear to the women that he is beloved in this small town. Rebecca can still see the boy that loved baseball and music that her daughter brought home in high school in the man seated across from her nearly 20 years later but he seems to show a sense of peace that was missing in his earlier years. She is so happy for him having a joyful life with his handsome husband and sad that she may break that peace in him. 

“Patty… I have some news.” The woman pauses as if to build up the will to say her next words.  
“Patrick, Rachel was killed in a car accident last week… drunk driver, head on collision.” She sees the man’s face drop at her news and quickly tears form in his eyes. He grips her hands and listens as she tells him about what happened.  
“Rebecca I am so sorry. God I can’t believe it.” Patrick is openly weeping.  
“God…I hurt her so much when I left without a word. I thought that we would have time to reconnect and be in each other’s lives… she was my best friend. I always hoped that she would get to know David… they would really like each other. Rachel is such a good person and I hurt her so much… why couldn’t I just tell her? Why would you come all this way after what I did to her?"  
Patrick is now holding his face in his hands as all his regrets sweep through his mind. “Why would you come all this way to tell me… I am the man that hurt your daughter so much, I walked away and now she is gone.” Patrick wipes his eyes to look at the mother who just lost her child. She smiles a him and reaches out to wipe his cheeks. 

“Patty I know you loved her and she loved you too… so much.” The man’s shoulders started to shake trying to hold back tears and listening to the woman’s words. “I know that she regretted how you both left things, but I want you to know that she was so happy that you found the happiness you were looking for… I remember when she found a few of your wedding photos on one of your cousin’s Facebook last year… she showed them to me. She kept saying that you looked so in love and how she was so happy for you. Patrick she only ever wanted the best for you so with time she understood and was able to move on. She found happiness of her own and believed that what happened was for the best... She would joke sometimes that high school would have been a lot more fun if you could have gossiped about boys together.” Patrick shakes his head knowing that despite everything that his relationship with Rachel was one of the best things in his life and part of him wishes that they could have had a moment like that. 

“Patty you deserved to be told in person because she loved you and you loved her. Which is why I drove 4 hours to come and find you. You were such an important part of each other’s lives for you to find out from someone else about losing Rachel. I couldn’t have let that happen to you for Rachel’s sake.” Patrick moved to sit next to Rebecca and embrace the woman. They sat holding each other for a long while both crying for the woman that they loved.

Rebecca pulled out of the young man’s arms and once again wiped the tear from his cheeks before pulling something out of her purse.  
“Patrick there is something else that you need to know about Rachel… she really did find happiness. It came from her becoming a mom a few years ago; to a beautiful little girl.” 

Rebecca pulls out a few photos out of the envelope in her hand, to show the man the sweet little girl that held her heart. The man looks over the photos slowly presses his fingers against the images. Rachel looked so happy smiling with a little girl in strawberry blonde pigtails and big brown eyes. 

“Rebecca she is beautiful. She has your and Rachel’s nose and looks like she will have Rachel’s beautiful hair and look at those eyes.” Patrick exclaimed with a smile since he had been told the news. 

Rebecca smiled looking at the images of her daughter and granddaughter. “Patty, Rachel wanted to tell you… she was always trying to find the right time but I guess there is never a right time for this… She’s yours Patrick.” The woman looks from the photos in the man’s hands to his face stuck in disbelief. 

“Mine…how… what?” 

“Her name is Violet Patricia O’Neill… Vi for short. She just turned four this past July and is the sweetest thing you could ever meet.” Rebecca tells the man. “Rachel planned to tell you when she came here a few years ago but once you came out, she felt like if she told you about Vi, that you would have tried to do the right thing for them and that you all would have been so unhappy trying to do the right thing… Time went on and she felt like it was too late to tell you the truth and that it would cause more pain. She had made so many plans to tell you but chickened out each time. I know it might not seem like it but I believe that she kept Violet from you because she loved you… crazy I know, but love makes us do crazy things.” 

Patrick listened to the woman tell about their lives; soaking up every detail of the little girl looking up from the glossy prints in his hand. Part of him felt anger for missing out on so much of his daughter’s life, for lying to himself and the people he loved, and for losing his best friend because some jackass decided to drink and drive, but he couldn’t help but love the idea of being a dad. 

But was he? A dad?

Did he have any rights to this little girl? 

Rachel was a planner just like him so he knew that after becoming a mom she would have planned for a horrible event like this. 

Who did Rachel wish for the girl to be raised by? 

Would his be allow in the girl’s life? 

How would David react to all this? 

Patrick must have been sitting there thinking for a while because he felt Rebecca place a hand on his shoulder that brought his out of his daze. 

“Patrick, I know this is a lot to take in and I am sorry you had to find out this way… I am so sorry any of this happened.” Rebecca shakes her head and looks away for a moment. 

“Patrick, I believe that children should be with their parents and you are Vi’s father. She should grow up with you Patty... I know this is a huge surprise but she should be with you and I know that you will do what is best for her. Rachel gave me guardianship but if you want her, she is yours.”

Patrick sits and listens, he knows in his heart what he wants this little girl to be forever in his arms even though he has never met her.

Rebecca moves to stand up. “Rachel’s services are on Sunday. I hope you and your husband will come. We can talk after the services about Violet’s future.” With one last hug she leaves the café.


	3. Fuck...Fuck... Fuck!

Chapter 2: 

Fuck... Fuck... Fuck

David knew all about Patrick and Rachel’s relationship and understood that his husband would always hold a place in his heart for Rachel. He tried to not feel jealousy but sometimes his old insecurities came to the surface when his husband spoke about his ex-fiancé. He knew that his husband loves him and their life together. He also knows that Patrick is absolutely a red wine man, but anytime that Patrick told stories of his childhood and life before coming to Schitt’s Creek it felt like David couldn’t provide a life like he would have had with Rachel. Foolish he knew but that’s what his insecurities were constantly telling him. 

Each time Patrick expressed regret for losing touch with Rachel, David did his best to support his husband and make suggestions on ways to bridge the gap with the woman but their lives were busy with the store and their families; that the goal of reconnecting always seemed to fall to the wayside.  
This morning when David walked into their store and found his husband hugging some woman he didn’t know; he was a bit surprised. Even more so when he was introduced to the mother of the woman who was once engaged to his husband. 

As the pair left the store David couldn’t let go of those insecurities that plague him. He helped customers and tidied shelves but his nervous energy had him pacing the floor waiting for his husband to return.  
… 

Patrick sat at the café for hours after Rebecca left. Twyla checked in on him a few times and brought him a few refills on his tea but let him be with his thoughts.  
…Fuck, Fuck, Fuck… Patrick repeated in his head for hours as he went over the information that he had found out today and thought about the timeline of events that brought him to this moment. Patrick remembered that Rachel about a week before he called things off had been fighting a stomach bug… was it morning sickness? Patrick had to really think back and to the last time he and Rachel had sex and all he could come up with was about a month before he proposed they went out for drinks with friends and some guy hit on him while he was getting another round for their group… he had felt embarrassed by the encounter… that feeling he always used to push away came creeping up while talking to that guy. He wasn’t proud of it but that night when they got back to Rachel’s place Patrick wanted to prove to himself that he wasn’t interested in that guy and that he loved his girlfriend.

Fuck how could he keep up their relationship when he couldn’t even will himself to be physical with her without being drunk and thinking about some random guy… God, they  
didn’t even have sex after they got engaged… that should have been a big fucking red flag to both of them. When Rachel came to town all those months later; the baby must have only been a few weeks old… she was coming to tell him that he was a father and to try and keep them together… he told her it wouldn’t happen when he told that he was into guys… Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. 

Rebecca was right, if he had known they had a child together he would have married Rachel and continued to deny himself… would have reasoned with himself that his time with David was just a fling, that maybe he was Bi but that he was in love with Rachel.

He would have lost David and they all would have been unhappy. Patrick hated thinking of that being a path he could have taken. What his life with Rachel would have been like; what would have happened to his beloved husband.

Patrick was so happy that he was able to be his true self with David; they accepted each other and loved each other in spite of their quirks. They had both grown a lot in their time together and their relationship was one of Patrick’s greatest prides in life. When they had agreed that kids weren’t on the table and Patrick had made his peace with that, but now everything changed. 

How would his husband react to him becoming a father overnight? 

Would he have to choose between his husband and daughter?

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck

…

Patrick sent David a text letting him know that he was heading home and that he was sorry for leaving him on his own all day. Patrick had to make a plan to tell his husband and knew that the best way to his Lover’s heart was through his stomach so he starts pulling out the ingredients to David’s favorite dessert and turns the oven on to throw in a frozen lasagna he made last month. 

David arrives about 30 minutes later and their home smells heavenly. Patrick steals himself for the evening to come. 

...

“Hmmmm… is that chocolate I smell? And pasta… is it my birthday?” David comes into the kitchen and pecks Patrick on the lips. 

“Thought I would make it up to you for being gone all day with those brownies that you love.” Patrick says as he wipes down the counter. At that news David does the half smile with the lip bite that makes Patrick’s knees go weak. He loves this man. 

“Why don’t you grab a bottle of wine to go with the lasagna while I get our plates ready.” Patrick suggests trying to keep a smile on his face. 

David pours them both a glass and sits across from his husband. Patrick tries to ask about how things went at the store as they enjoy their meal but his husband knows him too well and the look on his face tells him that he wants to know about Rebecca’s visit. 

Patrick isn’t ready for this but clears his throat and takes a big glop of wine. 

“Rebecca’s visit was… well fuck…David, I don’t even know where to begin… it was rough.” Patrick’s voice cracks and in moments David is around the table holding him.

“Rachel died in a car crash a few days ago… Fuck David… my best friend died and I didn’t know because we stopped talking… I didn’t get to say everything I wanted to say… to tell her how sorry I was for everything… God I am such an asshole.” Patrick now has his face tucked into David’s neck. Patrick can feel the man’s strong arms around him and ringed fingers running through his hair. 

“Patrick baby, I am so sorry. I know you loved her. I know that I didn’t know her but your stories made me feel like I did; she was a huge part of your life and she sounded pretty amazing. I wish I could take this pain away.” Patrick can feel the rumble of the man’s chest as he speaks and holds him tighter. Once in his arms Patrick can’t stop himself from breaking down. David whispers soothing words trying to comfort him. 

“It shows how much that you meant to her that her mother would come all this way to tell you.” David says into his hair. Patrick nods and holds David a bit tighter before pulling back. 

“David babe there is more… so much more.” Patrick looks into those dark eyes and thinks ‘please let this be okay’. Tears continue to streak out his cheeks. 

“I need you to know that I had no idea until today. Rachel didn’t tell me… I guess she didn’t want to wreck what we were building here.” Patrick pulls the photos out of his back pocket and passes them to his husband. 

David looks confused for a moment but when he looks into the eyes of the little girl. He would know those eyes anywhere… golden brown with little flecks of green that are so expressive and loving… those are Patrick’s eyes. 

David can feel his eyebrows up by his hairline trying to hold back his shock but can’t help but have his first thought be ‘What the Fuck’. He looks into his beautiful husband’s face and can see the fear and longing.

“Holy Fuck, Patrick… is she?”

“Yeah” 

Patrick smiles looking at his husband. “Her name is Violet.”

“Okay… wow.” David wants to say so many things, he also wants to follow in his mother’s footsteps and climb into the hall closet and never have to face this moment. But he has grown so much since his husband came into his life and knows that they will face this challenge together. 

“She has your eyes.” David says smiling at his husband. 

Patrick seems to deflate at his words and falls back into husband’s arms. There is so much that they need to talk about but for tonight Patrick was safe and loved in his husband’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings Readers. I hope you are enjoying the story. This is my first time posting something so i hope you like it. I plan to post every few days. Hope you will follow along. Happy Reading!


	4. Family Chats:

Chapter 3:  
Family Chats:

David and Alexis:

“Uhhh… David it is 7:30 in the morning. Why are you calling me David!?” Alexis answered David’s call even though she had clearly just woken up and is doing the standard Rose family squabbling. 

“Shh…Shush. I need to talk to you, but I don’t have much time… Patrick is in the shower so we only have a few minutes.” Alexis can hear her brother whisper. 

“Ooooo are you planning to surprise button with something… Your anniversary is coming up right? I have a guest room if you want to come visit.” Alexis is her normal cheerful self and David wants to reach through the phone and strangle her. 

“That would be great but I don’t think we will be traveling to NYC anytime soon.”

“David… can you just tell me why you are calling me so early! I have had a hard week being a girl boss and need my beauty sleep.” Alexis continues to talk about her week and David can’t get her to stop. 

“Fuck…He has a daughter!” David nearly shouts to get her to stop talking.

“Ummm… who has a kid.”

“Patrick!”

“Awww a baby button, I thought you guys weren’t planning on having kids.”

David thought that his sister had gotten a little more in touch with reality during their years living together at the Rosebud but clearly, she wasn’t getting it. 

“We weren’t… Fuck… that girl Rachel…Patrick’s ex-fiancé… she had a baby… Patrick’s baby.” Hasn’t felt this out of sorts since the day they moved to Schitt’s Creek. 

Alexis asks so many questions and far too many David can’t answer because there are so many unknowns. David tells her everything that he knows as quickly as he can but he hears the water cut off and he knows that Patrick will be out shortly. 

“Alexis I am… I don’t… I can’t… I… I am not cut out to be a parent.” David whispers the last words.

“David, I know you can do a lot more than you think you can. You raised me and I am pretty amazing David.”

They both smile at the joke and David knows why he called his little sister, because even though she drives him crazy, she knows him better than anyone. He is going to need her to get through this. 

The bathroom door opens so David wraps up the call, saying that he will call her later but before the call ends, he hears his sister say “Wait David! Do Mum and Dad know?” 

… 

Patrick and the Brewers: 

“Good Morning my sweet boy!” Marcy answers the phone with the positive energy that all the Brewers seem to possess. She is asking after David and the Store like it is just another check in call. 

“Hey Mom, is dad around? I wanted to talk to you both about something.” Patrick can hear the nerves in his voice speaking to his parents and wishes that David was with him but someone needed to be at the store this morning for their vendor delivery. 

Patrick hears his mother call his dad over and after a few moments he can tell that he is on speaker phone. 

“Got a bit of a surprise yesterday -Rebecca, Rachel’s mom was in town yesterday… she shared some sad news. Rachel was in a car accident over the weekend… She didn’t make it.” Patrick says with a catch in his throat. 

His parents are sharing their condolences. “She was such a sweet girl, poor Rebecca. I couldn’t imagine losing you sweety.” Marcy voice is shaking as she speaks to her son. 

Everyone is silent on the call so after a few moment Clint asks “When are her services? We would like to come and pay our respects.”

“This Saturday. David and I are driving up tomorrow… to meet Rebecca and my daughter.” Patrick says the last words quickly. Not the best way to tell his parents that they are grandparents but he just didn’t know how to tell them. Clearly his parents are just as shocked as he was because he can hear something fall and break at the same time both his parents say “WHAT?”. 

Patrick goes on to tell them about his visit with Rebecca and the little he knows about their granddaughter. He expresses his fears and worries about being a father and what this will do to his marriage. It is in this moment that he is grateful that he has a stronger relationship since he came out and that he can speak freely with them. 

They listen as Patrick talks and asks questions. They share the hopes and fears that they had when they became parents. It is amazing how supportive his parents are; he hopes that he can be half the parent they have been for him.

“Sweety how is David doing with all of this?” this is the question Patrick has dared not ask himself, so when it is out in the world he doesn’t know how to answer. 

“Honestly, I don’t know. We talked about it before we got married and kids just weren’t on the table for us. I was okay with that because he makes me so happy and we have such a great community here… we didn’t need kids to add to our lives because they were already so full.” Patrick tells his parents about after getting his wisdom teeth out and the conversation that followed. “I always thought that he would make wonderful father… David is amazing with kids but he doesn’t trust himself and he does do well with loud and messy… kids are messy and loud... He has so many self-doubts and well his parents weren’t the best when he was growing up that for him kids just weren’t an option. I know that he will support me and become the father I know he can be, but how do I support him on this new path?” 

“Son you love him. Remember that love is the foundation for everything. Keep talking even when it is hard. Put your family before yourself. Put your partner before yourself.” Clint says without skipping a beat. Patrick is always amazed by his dad. He is a man of few words but they have such weight when he speaks. 

“Thanks Dad. I will remember that.” Patrick sucks in a breath at his father’s words. 

The family chats for a few more minutes before the call ends but his parents parting words keep Patrick going over the next few days. 

“Love and support go hand and hand. Don’t lose that.” 

…

David and Stevie:

It has been a busy day at the store thankfully, otherwise David would have been spiraling with the news that came out last night. 

It has slowed down after lunch when Stevie walks through the door and heading to the wine fridge. As she brings her weekly stockpile to the counter, she says. “So, your husband sent me a text telling me to check in on you. Should I be worried… trouble in paradise?”

David scans over the sales floor to confirm that there are not any stray customers before he tells his best friend his and Patrick’s news. He is grateful again that he has such a strong support system in the people of Schitt’s Creek and his husband. His life before moving to this town, there were earth shaking things happened to him, but he was on his own or had people around that would just make things worse. He is lucky in this moment to have the community that has been built over the past few years… guess it is truly a moment of ‘it takes a village’.

“So, Patrick got some news yesterday… kind of life changing news.” David fidgets with the register not wanting to meet Stevie’s eyes because he knows that he will start to cry and he might never stop.

Stevie takes it upon herself to walk over to the door and flip the sign closing the store and locks the door for good measure. Before motioning her friend to continue. David sits down at the stool behind the counter and grabs the bottle opener and glasses that they always have close at hand. He hands Stevie a glass and pours himself one before taking a deep sip.

“You remember that barbeque my dad tried to have a couple months after I met Patrick- Patrick’s ex showed up and we got into that big fight.” Stevie nods but doesn’t speak, willing David to continue. “She died…a few days ago and well it looks like she didn’t tell Patrick something pretty important.” 

“Fuck, did she have something… is that what happened to her? Are you and Patrick okay?” Stevie thoughts went in a direction that didn’t even come to mind that David choked out a soft laugh. He thought ‘well I guess it could be worst.’ 

“No, as a pansexual man who maybe was not always respectful of my body in the past, I made sure that we were both tested and on Prep before anything could happen like that… Turns out she was pregnant when Patrick called off their engagement and never told him that he has a kid. Our Kid now.” David polishes off his glass and pours himself another.

“Fuuuuucccccccccccck” Stevie’s eyes are the largest David has ever seen. 

“So, you guys just have a kid now?” she asks “Now I am understanding why Patrick messaged me… you aren’t planning on running off to some farm again, Right?”

“Trust me I thought about it but it looks like I have grown up a bit since that chapter of my life and doesn’t seem smart to leave my loving husband and business in the dust because of a surprise kid. Just hope he doesn’t run off when he sees how shitty of a parent I will be.” David leans back against the wall and knocks his head against the wall.

Stevie gives him a sad smile and curls her knees into her chest. She and David are in some ways so alike… they both have to be pushed to remember all their growth and strength within themselves. 

“David, I remember when you first came to town. I thought you were a bitchy, helpless, egotistical Diva… now I wasn’t wrong on those points… but you have changed so much… you are still pretty bitchy for sure, but I have seen you take care of everyone around you. You took care of me when Aunt Moreen died and through all of your families struggles you were always there… you have always supported all of us David. You can do anything… which is pretty surprising given the guy I met all those years ago. You can do this.” Stevie reaches out and puts a hand on his knee hoping that he will meet her eyes. As their eyes finally connect, she says “and Aunt Stevie will be with you every step of the way.” 

David breaks down with her last words. Both find themselves hugging on the floor and crying, but in the tears, they break out into giggles… more wine is definitely needed. 

…

Patrick, David and the Roses:

Everyone in the Rose family has ended up spread out all over the world these days. So, getting everyone on a call is easier said than done. Thankfully his sister managed to get in contact with his dad’s new assistant and a production assistant on ‘Crows have Eyes 4’ to get his mother on board and found a time that worked for everyone which is why late that night Patrick and David are seated in at their kitchen counter waiting for the Roses to appear on their computer screen. 

“Zdravo boys, another picturesque dawn here in Bosnia.” Moira greets them in full costume and both the men are taken aback by the birdlike face with Moira’s signature lilt speaking to them. 

“Mum I am here too… ugh.” Alexis pipes up.

“Alexis! Don’t you look resplendent.” 

The last window opens to Johnny nose in full frame. 

Both David and Alexis start telling their dad to pull the phone back from his face. Patrick needed this moment of normalcy after all the conversations that he and David have had today. 

“Is that better… Hi kids… Moira honey, well you look like you are ready to make another blockbuster.” Johnny says with his normal positive attitude. 

“DAVID! The director just gave the ten-minute warning to get to set. We need to complete this congress of minds. Why did you boys beckon us to this council of virtual communication?” Moira pushes things along. 

“Mrs. Rose, I asked if we could share some news for you.” Patrick speaks up, griping David’s hand “I got some news… that I have a daughter… David has supported me… in that she will be coming to live with us… that we will be her parents.” 

“Oh, boys that is wonderful news.” Johnny exclaims, “what can we do to help?” he asks as Moira shouts.   
“A Bebe! Oh, boys I am to youthful to be a grandmother.” 

“Well she is four so not really a baby.” David says finding his voice after the news is out. 

Patrick goes on to tell them all the information that they know and their plan for bring Violet into their home. Speaking with the Roses is so different than when he was talking with his own parents. Everyone is excited at their news but in a rush so they only have a few minutes before the call is over. 

Johnny is the last to sign off with a “Congratulations boys!” 

Patrick turns to his husband and gives him a sweet kiss and feels thankful that all the important people in their lives know what is happening and are ready to support them.


	5. A journey starts with a single step

Chapter Four:

A journey starts with a single step:

With Stevie covering the store for the next few days, Patrick can now focus on packing their car for the few hour trip to the suburbs outside of Toronto that Rachel had settled in after their breakup. He has left David to his own devices knowing that his husband needs some time to collect himself for this trip. Both of them are living on a trigger’s edge of falling apart while they face the reality of their future. 

“David Babe, do you have anything else to get into the trunk? I am hoping that we can hit the road in about 20 minutes.” Patrick shouts from their front drive but turns to see him standing on their front walkway with an overflowing bag of snacks and his normal side bag he carries daily. He is dressed comfortably for the drive in a bulky sweater and distressed jeans, but his hair is perfection which tells Patrick where his husband’s anxiety level is at. 

“Umm, Hi.” David’s voice is soft as he holds out his final bags.

Patrick walks over to David and takes his bags with a kiss. Over the past few days Patrick has to keep taking deep breaths to keep himself steady. He reminds himself that the next few days will be a lot and he is going to need to keep himself positive, so that his husband can feed on that energy. 

Patrick checks the car over one last time and returns to David; pulling him into his arms, just holding him quietly. After a minute he can feel the tension in the darkhaired man’s body start to melt away and they sink into each other. 

“I love you, so much.” Patrick holds him tightly forever loving the way that their bodies’ fit together. “Thank you so much for loving me.” Patrick whispers into David’s chest. Pulling back Patrick steals one last kiss before asking “Ready?”

“Yeah, I am ready.” David says pulling Patrick back into his arms for one last moment of them and there home before a new member of their family joins them. 

…

They have been on the road for a few hours enjoying the snacks and playlist that David pulled together but as they near the address the Rebecca provided the air is the car changes. The apprehension in both men is increasing with every mile and Patrick can see his husband’s knee shaking so he reaches over to take his hand. The contact seems to make both of them relax a bit. 

All too soon they are parked in front of a small house not unlike their dream cottage. Patrick can see a swing in the front yard as well as a small purple scooter and helmet by the front door. He smiles at the idea that soon their own home will show signs of childhood. He wonders if David would be willing to put a tire swing in the tree in their yard.

They got out of the car and David reached into the backseat for the flowers that he pulled together for Rebecca and the handmade doll one of their vendors made special when word got out in town about their new family member.

As they walk up the path Rebecca opens the door and welcomes them in. David is forever his charming self, but Patrick can tell he is putting on the same smile that he uses when they are courting new vendors. It worries Patrick a bit but he has so many feelings running through his mind as he enters the home and is met with so many memories of his past life.

Rebecca ushers them into the kitchen and Patrick takes a seat at the kitchen table. He is hit was a wave after wave of emotions and is surprised to find tears trekking down his cheeks. David holds his hand as Rebecca passes him a box of tissues. 

Patrick feels terrible that he can’t hold it together and tries to apologize to Rebecca; he thinks, ‘that women just lost her daughter and here he is falling apart’. 

“Patty trust me I have my weepy moments myself, nothing to be ashamed of.” She says patting his cheek before turning to place the bouquet into a vase. 

“So many memories hit me at once. I guess even with everything that I still expected to find her sitting at the table reading or something… she is really gone isn’t she.”   
Rebecca just nods, like in that moment she too would fall apart if she said a word.

They sit quietly for a few minutes but soon Rebecca is giving them the schedule of events for Rachel’s services and meeting with Rachel’s estate attorney. Patrick is trying to pay attention but his eyes keep searching the house for signs of the little girl that he has been in love with since seeing her in pictures a few days ago. 

“Patrick, Vi is at the neighbors right now. I should have told you that… I wanted to get you boys comfortable before she returns. She doesn’t understand a lot of what is happening… why her mommy is gone and I am just trying to keep things as normal as I can.” 

Rebecca smiles at the men across the table from her before continuing. “Patrick, You should know that she knows who you are, Rachel was always showing Violet pictures and videos of you and let her know that you love her… she is excited to meet you, but with four year-olds you never know how they will react to different situations… so I figured that having you already here and her favorites for dinner on the table would keep things calm… I hope that is okay.”

David nods his head. He doesn’t know much about little kids but he and Patrick have babysat Roland Jr. a few times and while not the best way to care for children, David had taken to keeping a few pieces of candy in his pocket for a meltdown moment with little Rolly at bay. 

“That makes sense. When can we expect her home? Can we help with dinner? What are her favorite foods? Does she like Hawaiian pizza like Rachel?” Patrick’s head pops up. He is ready to find out anything he can about the girl. 

Rebecca laughs. “No Thankfully hot pineapple isn’t her thing but she loves any fruit she can get her hands on. I think tonight’s menu will be fruit salad with Nana’s Mac and Cheese and those god-awful dinosaur nuggets for Vi and some grilled chicken for us… does that work… David do you have any food allergies I should know about.” Rebecca starts pulling out a large pot and a cutting board to start cooking. David confirms that he will eat pretty much anything before asking where the knives are to start cutting up some fruit and is pointed to the drawer by the dishwasher. Rebecca directs Patrick to the French doors asking him to heat the grill for the chicken she has marinating in the fridge. 

The three work together and Patrick asks a bunch of questions about Violet; from time to time David pipes in with his own questions about the girls likes and dislikes. Patrick can tell he is making a mental list for the future. They both have so much to learn about being parents, thankfully Rebecca seems to be ready to help in the transition. 

Time moves quickly and soon Rebecca announces that the young lady of the hour should be home in a few minutes. 

Patrick seems to freeze again and comes back to himself feeling David rubbing his shoulders and telling him to breathe. They turn as the door opens and there she is.


	6. Meeting Violet

Chapter 5:  
Meeting Violet 

The little strawberry whirlwind comes running into the house; rushing into the kitchen and leaps her grandmother’s arms. 

“NANA! I home! Me play teacher with Tony. He’s funny.” The girl is swinging her arms as she tells her grandmother about her day. Both of the men in the room stare at the girl, captivated by this little person that has come into their lives. 

Rebecca listens to the girl and asks a few questions about her day. Soon the girl realizes that there are other people in the room and quiets down. Patrick knows this is the moment they have been waiting for and grips his husband’s hand. David squeezes right back before reaching over to the kitchen table and passes the doll they brought to Patrick. 

“Hey Vi, I am so glad you had a good day. I have one more special surprise for you.” Rebecca starts but the girl is quick to reply “Mommy home?” The question is like a punch in the gut to all the adults in the room. “No baby, remember mommy went to heaven, but she sent someone special to come take care of you.”

Rebecca turns the girl in her arms so that they are both facing the men. Patrick takes a slight step forward but pulls back; not waiting to scare the girl.

“Violet, do you know who that is?” Rebecca gestures to Patrick who has the biggest grin on his face. The girl pulls tighter to her grandmother and the joyous energy that she came in with has turned into a shy soul. 

“Daddy?” Patrick can hear the girl whisper and he feels like he can’t breathe- She really does know who he is. He thanks Rachel in that moment for having the kindness in her heart to allow the girl to know about him even if he didn’t know about her. 

“Hi Violet, I brought you a special dolly to play with… do you want to see?” Patrick kneels as Rebecca places the girl on her feet. He holds out the doll but the girl is hesitant to move forward. “She is really neat because she has pretty red hair like you and mommy.” Patrick continues. 

…

David stands a few feet back watching his husband meet his daughter for the first time. His heart is in his throat and is blinking back tears, but knows that this isn’t about him… he needs to support his husband in this moment, but damn if he doesn’t want to fall apart. 

Slowly the girl takes a few steps forward and takes the doll into her arms. By now Patrick is seated crossed legged on the wood floor of the kitchen quietly conversing with the girl who is looking between the man and the doll she is holding. The pair are both unsure in that moment but no meltdowns yet which is a good sign to David. 

He hears the oven ding and moves to the other side of the kitchen where Rebecca is standing watching as well. David feels a bit better when he sees the woman also wiping her eyes. Quietly the pair wrap up dinner preparations while the father and daughter play with the doll sitting a few feet away. 

“Hey Vi.” Rebecca breaks the moment to get the little girl’s attention. “Its almost dinnertime, can you go wash your hands and set the table?” the little girl nods and runs off down the hall only to return to Patrick a minute later.

“Daddy, you help set table?” she speaks like she has asked him that same question a million times. David is always amazed by how adaptable small children are and it is clear that Violet has already accepted Patrick into her life; if only it worked like that for everyone. 

Violet is careful putting out the plates and utensils that Patrick hands to her. Soon she declares that the table is ready. Rebecca carries over the delicious smelling casserole of cheesy pasta. Violet at the sight of it cheers “Nana Mac and Chee!” and runs over to her chair with the booster seat, doing a little happy dance once she is seated. 

Patrick smiles at the because David does something similar when they spring for a special night out at that sushi place is Elmdale. 

The foursome are seated and Rebecca makes up a plate for Violet. Both men pay attention to how much she is serving the girl so that they are ready for meals in the future. Again, the girl cheers when she sees her plate. “Dino nuggets! Yummy!” the girl is clearly happy about the dinner selection. She starts playing with the nuggets and making growling sounds before biting off the head of one of the chicken pieces. Patrick watches totally besotted with the girl that he realizes that he hasn’t touched his food by the time that the others around the table have finished their meal. Rebecca pushes the little girl to finish the small serving of vegetables on her plate, reminding her that no treats if she doesn’t finish her “growing food”. The little girl begrudgingly takes a few bites and asks if she can be done. Rebecca nods and the girl runs off to play. 

David laughs “so that is dinner with a four-year-old… I was expecting more of a mess and I remember my sister Alexis putting up more of a fight to finished her veggies.”   
Rebecca looks over the olive skinned man and says “ Normally it is a bit more of an event but it helps that she liked everything on her plate and Rachel would tease that if Vi didn’t eat her vegetables that she would be short like mommy and daddy… that’s why we started calling things ‘growing food’… Vi wants to be tall like a tree.” Patrick laughs at that; part of the reason he and Rachel became friends in childhood was because they were always the smallest in their classes and were often paired up for activities. 

“Well she is working against genetics but if it gets her to eat better, I think we can keep pushing the ‘growing food’ idea, right David.” Patrick looks over to his husband hoping for some support. “Plus I think that my 175 cm isn’t half bad.” 

“I think you are prefect size just the way you are babe.” David wiggles his eyebrows when Rebecca’s back is turned and Patrick can’t help but blush that the innuendo. 

“Vi’s bedtime is in about an hour. Why don’t you boys go get to know her a bit better and I will clean up dinner.” 

…

Behind the couch in the Livingroom is a little play area with a bunch of books and toys for Violet. That is where the men find her. She seems to be introducing her new doll to her other toys. 

“Hey Violet, what are you going to call your new friend?” Patrick asks moving into her play space and taking a seat against the back of the couch. David stands just outside of the space unsure if he should intrude while Patrick gets to know his daughter, but keeps a watchful eye one everything that is happening. 

“Her name Rosey” the girl tells her father while making the doll dance in her arms. 

“Hey that is like David’s name.” Patrick points to his husband and David finally steps into the space. 

Violet looks very confused on how David and Rosey could be names like each other so she cocks her head to the side. David speaks up “Daddy is being silly… my last name…second name is Rose. Do you know your last name Violet?” 

“You flower like Vi?” David nods and the girl continues “Mommy like Violets. Mommy teached me her name if lost… I tell grown up Mommy Rachel O’Neill… my name Violet O’Neill.” The girl says with a hit of pride. 

“Mommy was so smart to teach you that and I think you are smart like mommy.” Patrick says as he pulls on David’s arm to get him to sit down next to him. Both men try to engage the girl with a few questions but it is easier said than done to keep a preschooler interested so the men watched the girl play for a few minutes before she seems to get bored with the toys and she brings a book over to the men.

“Read me?” the girl asks as she climbs into David’s lap and pushes the book into Patrick’s hands. The cover has a mouse holding a cookie and David’s remembers Adelina reading this story to him as a boy. He didn’t really get the moral of the story as a boy but with everything that happened since loosing their money, he gets it so much more now that he has things that he can be truly grateful for. Particularly this moment, hearing the combination of the sweet giggles of the girl sitting in his lap and his husband making silly voices as he tells the story. He never would have asked for a lot of the things that have come into his life but right now is pretty great. 

Patrick finishes the story and asks the girl some questions but she is clearly like David and is ruled by food and says “Me want cookie.”

“Let’s ask Nana about that cookie.” Patrick tickles the girl’s stomach which cause the girl to leap up and, in the process, steps on an area of David that leaves the wind knocked out of him and his husband grimacing in sympathy. 

“Let’s get you a cookie too.” Patrick says with a smile helping David get to his feet. The darkhaired man smiles and leans over for a kiss before following the girl into the kitchen.


End file.
